mushroom_world_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Achilles Davenport
'Achilles Davenport '''is the former Mentor, Master Assassin, and leader of the Colonial Brotherhood. He was trained by legendary Assassin Ah Tabai and soon moved to America and built a home in the form of Davenport Homestead. He was born around 1710 in the Caribbean. As a man of British and Caribbean descent, Achilles believed himself to be lower than other races, as was the norm at the time, though his trainee Connor Kenway tried to convince him otherwise. Becoming Mentor After Ah Tabai sent Achilles to the thirteen colonies, in hopes of expanding the Assassin Brotherhood, Davenport created the Colonial Brotherhood and named himself Mentor. His first induction was Liam O'Brien in 1743 followed by Chevalier de la Vérendrye in 1744. Achilles' organization and recruitment skills impressed many Assassins, who were in contact with him at the time. Achilles made it one of his missions to strengthen relationships with many people including Samuel Adams and the Native American Kaniehtí:io. Also in this time, Achilles married a woman named Abigail and fathered a son, Connor Davenport. The Colonial Brotherhood strengthened and prospered under Achilles' watch. Hope Jensen, Kesegowaase, and Shay Cormac also joined the Order during this period. In 1749, Davenport started an Assassin navy, led by Robert Faulkner and his ship, the ''Aquila. In the 1750s, Achilles met Adéwalé Joséphe, an Assassin who freed slaves and sailed with Edward Kenway some time ago. He commonly met with Adéwalé, talking to him about Precursor sites and the Manuscript. The Assassins believed that the Manuscript would unlock secrets regarding the First Civilization and that they would have to protect it. Achilles entrusted the search for the Precursor sites to Shay. Unfortunately in 1753, Abigail and Connor died of typhoid fever, leaving Achilles saddened. Fall of the Colonial Brotherhood The search for the Precursor sites came to a bitter end when Shay returned from Lisbon and accused the Assassins of slaughtering innocents and destroying cities. After a long trek through Davenport Homestead, Shay fell off the side of a cliff. Believing him to be dead, Achilles continued the search for the Manuscript. Throughout the Seven Years' War, Shay eliminated nearly all of the Assassins including Hope and Adéwalé. Horrified that the Assassins could fall so easily, Achilles took matters into his own hands and traveled with Liam to the arctic where another Temple had been discovered. Due to a skirmish between Shay and Liam, the Temple was destroyed and Achilles was forced to fight Templar Grand Master Haytham Kenway. Haytham shot Achilles in the knee, forcing him to use a cane for the rest of his life. Shay demanded that Achilles' life be spared, on the condition he must live at the Homestead. Plot Against the Templars In 1769, six years after Achilles was exiled by the Templars, a Native American named Ratonhnhaké:ton came, seeking training. After seeing the boy defend the Homestead from mercenaries, Achilles agreed to train the boy and revealed the Templars' plot to try to take control of America to him. In a trip to Boston, Davenport renamed him Connor (after his son) in order to mask his Native American origins. After six months of barely managing to train Connor due to his injury, Achilles inducted Connor into the Brotherhood. Connor managed to kill William Johnson, Nicholas Biddle, and John Pitcairn. After defeating the latter, Connor discovered a plot to kill the leader of the Patriots, George Washington. As Connor was about to assassinate Thomas Hickey, who had been the one planning to kill Washington, both him and Achilles were transported to the Mushroom Kingdom. Continuing the Creed In the Mushroom Kingdom, Achilles created the new Mushroomian Brotherhood, alongside Connor and recruited several famous Assassins including Ezio Auditore da Firenze and Arno Dorian. Unfortunately, due to Achilles' increasing age, he found himself unable to go into the field as much as he was used to. Instead, he operated from Decalburg, sending others on assassination contracts. The public opinion of the Assassins in the Mushroom Kingdom was not a very good one. This caused Connor and Achilles to get into arguments about the good of the Brotherhood and the Kingdom. Achilles was a strong believer in eradicating the Templars, including Haytham, Connor's father. Remembering the injury he endured by Haytham's pistol, Achilles had grown a bit bitter towards him and the Templars as a whole. Continually, he stressed that Connor take out all the Templars but he often refused. After getting a bit tired of Decalburg, Achilles moved his base to Romani Ranch, Termina. From there, he made Ezio go on missions that involved getting the Mushroom Kingdom to the side of the Assassins. As many citizens couldn't care less, these missions usually failed and left Achilles frustrated. He also made a clone of himself and sent it to attack Toad Town. The clone of Achilles' younger self stated that if Connor did not kill Haytham, he would kill everyone in the vicinity. When Connor had trouble making the decision, Achilles destroyed the clone and decided he could do nothing further regarding the Assassins. Achilles retired from the Assassins though still continued to help them, mostly Connor. Retirement In 2015, Achilles' health began to fail and he was sent to the hospital several times. The fact that he tried to travel with Connor on missions did not help this fact. He set up an electronic Assassin Database at the Homestead so he could keep track of all the Assassins and their missions. Now, Achilles mostly stays at Romani Ranch under the watchful eyes of his maid and nurse, Julia Ashter and ranch owner Cremia Kleberg. Achilles attempted to get back into the action in September of 2015 when he visited an Assassin meeting and gave some ideas on how to resolve the Dimentio Incident. Unfortunately, some of the Assassins, including Mirabeau disagreed with him. They decided to side with Dimentio on the issue and then attempted to kill Achilles. Loyal Assassins including Evie Frye and Ezio Auditore da Firenze were able to help the old man escape. The traitorous Assassins were later defeated in the Battle of Subspace. In 2016, Achilles moved Davenport Homestead to Toad Town following terrorist attacks on the site. Wanting to keep the Assassin Brotherhood relatively safe, he brought it and all its citizens near the Kenway Mansion in May. Category:Assassin's Creed characters Category:Assassin-oriented Category:Humans